My little secret
by KamiQueen
Summary: Tell me, what would you do if you don't know who you are? If you would be nothing? If your life would be a farce? You don't know, right? The problem is that .. me neither. Rating T, maybe change.
1. Prolog

**My little secret**

**Tell me, what would you do if you don't know who you are? If you would be nothing? If your life would be a farce? You don't know, right? The problem is that .. me neither.**

**First Chapter: Halloween**

* * *

><p><strong>- Amu Hinamori's house -<strong>

Ring ring ring ...

"Hello? Amu talking here."

"Amu!"

"Utau? What is it?"

"The agency will have a big Halloween party!"

"Really? When it begin? Need costumes? Can I bring someone in there?"

"Yes, at 8:00 in the evening, whatever you want, and of course, you can bring."

"Okay, then I will bring the guardians."

"Okay."

"Then'll see you there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Amu hung up the phone and started to invite others.

* * *

><p><strong>- The Royal Garden -<strong>

"So I think it done now." - Tadase said.

The kids stood up from the table, when Amu dropped breathlessly.

"Guys, party, tonight, Utau, her agent, costumes."

"Amu Wait, take a deep breath and say it again."

"Huh, okay, Utau agency has organizing a Halloween costume party, and we're getting invited!"

"Hah!" - The girls screamed. (Curiously, Rima, too.)

"Let's go shopping!"

"We will take some clothes, you guys, too!"

"I'd rather not!"

The girls laughed and ran to shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>- Kukai's house -<strong>

BringBringBring "I'm coming!" - Kukai yelled and opened the door.

When looked out, saw Tadase, Nagihiko and Kairi is at the door. Tadase looked like a mummy, Nagi as a wizard, and Kairi as a zombie. Kukai wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants and white socks.

"What are you guys doing here and why are you in these crazy costumes." - He asked a little suspiciously.

"If you let me to the house, I explain." - Nagi said.

"Okay."

**- Time flash -**

"So that's why you guys wearing those stupid clotes."

"Yes."

"But I don't understand that why you came into my house."

"Well, we wanted to invited you to the party too."

"Okay, but I have nothing to wear."

"That's why we take it to you." - Said Kairi while take a bag to Kukai.

"What is?"

"Your costume."

"Come on and take it on."

**- Time flash -**

"Come on Kukai, just not be that bad."

"No way!"

"Please Souma-san!"

"Whuff...Okay!" - Kukai said and came out of the room.

He wore a long black dress, with a black cloak, which almost covered the entire body of his and a black witch's hat. In short, he looked like a witch from Shrek. The boys broke out in laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Good, good now just go before I die by a laugh."

"SHUT THE HELL UP !"

* * *

><p><strong>- At the party -<strong>

The party is two hours, and Kukai has grown tired of everyone laughed when they saw him.

"Not only are the need to wear this stupid dress, the girls have also taken an iron-nose to me." - he muttered includes Suddenly Amu, came into the picture.

"Hey Kuukh - hiccup - kai! You do not ask - hiccup - a bit of punch?" - Said with a laugh, it seemed that she was drunk.

"No, Amu, rather I'm going home."

"Do not - hiccup - now!"

"I'm sorry Amu, goodbye." - He said and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>- Outside _<strong>

**(Kukai's pow)**

I rushed out of the party. When I got outside, I took a deep breath. I have had to escape from there. And these stupid clothes? Torture! But at least I did not have the (1) "sarashi". This makes it much more convenient! I looked up at the sky and saw that there is already dark.

"Time to go home." - I mumbled.

After ten minutes walk, I saw a boy about my age. His view is a vampire.  
>It looked as he eating something. I went closer to see what he was doing when I saw that what he's eat nothing more than an ...<br>X-EGG!

* * *

><p>Kat: I'm done! Huh! I want reviews and subs and favs! If you give me, I'm upgrading sooner!<br>Mom: Katherine come and help pick up the clothes!  
>Kat: Mother not now!<br>Mom: KATHERINE!  
>Kat: I'm going!<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Sarashi: It's means chest wrapping in the animes. PS: Find out why he needs one. *evil smile*<p> 


	2. Under the costume

**Chapter two: Under the costume**

* * *

><p><span>From before<span>

After ten minutes walk, I saw a boy about my age. His view is a vampire.  
>It looked as he eating something. I went closer to see what he was doing when I saw that what he's eat nothing more than an ...<br>X-EGG!

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

Like the boy would noticed that Kukai is behind him he turned around and smiled evily, the blood-like thing drained down on his lips and dropped on the ground.  
>His fags were shining in the moonlight and from now Kukai knew this boy wasn't wearing a costume, but had a character change. To provide his statement a little chara, dressed like a goth vampire flew into the boy's right shoulder.<p>

"Well, well. What do we have there? A witch? Couldn't you get a more inspirationless costume?"

"What did you said you little bast-" - he couldn't finish because the mysterious boy suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his chin.

"It doesn't matter anymore, i tired of x-eggs, maybe you could taste nice, let me try you." - he smirked and tried to bite Kukai's neck but he character changed too and kicked the "vampire" between his legs, making him fell on his knees.

Kukai tried to run away but the boy grabbed his dress and ripped it making him fall too. Now his tanned, creamy skin was showing, making the other see how feminine his legs were.

He tried to get up but the vampire grabbed his thigh, pulling him back to him, fighting still, he felt something soft under his hand, he looked up realizing that he just touched Kukai's chest.

Kukai blushed and kicked the guy off of him. He tried to get away from the strange boy again but he grabbed his hair and pulled him back. Well, would pulled him back if his hair wouldn't came off of his head showing his real hair.

The long, silky silver locks were blowing in the wind, making him look like a real witch. A very pretty, feminine witch.

Then it hit him.

"You're a girl..." - he said

Kukai turned to face him, looking at his eyes, showing no fear, but firmness and strength.

"Yeah, i'm a girl, and? It doesn't make any sense, does it?" - she answered

"No, it doesn't, i still gonna catch you... but.. maybe i won't kill you." - he replied

"Bring it on, bastard." - she said before she started to run

"Oh no. You won't escape." - he said and started to chase after her

* * *

><p>Kat: Short, i know, but i didn't really had zime, anyway, i still hope you like it! R&amp;R please!<p> 


End file.
